


The Silence Game

by Tarashima



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rimming, post-canon shenanigans, top!yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarashima/pseuds/Tarashima
Summary: “I want to play the silence game,” Yuugi whispered seductively. Atem swallowed hard but his eyes flashed and his voice turned huskier.“How do you play that?”Lack of intimacy on any level during a busy week can spark interesting ideas for a game. And Yuugi isn't late to suggest one.





	The Silence Game

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos for Ashethehedgehog for being an amazing beta ♥

Lazy Sundays could certainly be welcome breaks, especially after extra tough weeks. Yuugi lied on his bed, feeling lazy after his long, hot bath, and let his whole body relax on the soft mattress. The afternoon sun was shining outside, basking the room in pleasant light and comfortable warmth. A content smile passed over his face. He had needed this.  
The past week had been tougher than usual. Yuugi’s teachers had put two tests in different subjects just a day after each other, and Saturday had been the deadline for a huge essay in a third. Yuugi felt small pride in actually completing the school tasks, and the tests didn’t go that bad, but he would prefer if it didn’t happen again too soon. 

Thankfully, next week was supposed to be much calmer. Yuugi looked forward to nights of quality sleep again; he hadn’t had that ever since last weekend. And he looked forward to doing absolutely nothing today. 

The rest of the gang had talked briefly about getting together for a proper hangout. A visit to the arcades, or getting hamburgers, or having a game night at Ryou’s place with Honda’s cooking and Ryou’s campaign-making skills in Monster World. But Yuugi had declined all of it. As much as he wanted to hang out with his friends, he also knew what he wanted, what he needed. And he needed peace and quiet and laziness at home, at least for today. 

At most, he could imagine doing something with Atem. Especially since they hadn’t had much time for each other, and not only because Yuugi had been busy, Atem had been quite occupied as well. 

He might not have had any tests to prepare for but the game shop had been unusually busy with the release of new cards in Magic and Wizards, and a long overdue stocktaking. Not to mention the daily chores he helped Natsuki with. He had been tired every night and gone to bed earlier than usual, leaving little to no talk, or other activities, between them. 

Sure, Atem had helped Yuugi with his studies just as he always did when Yuugi asked for it, but his low energy levels made Yuugi reluctant to ask his boyfriend for anything more than the most necessary things. And getting help with schoolwork wasn’t really the same as their usual evening time spent together. 

A great amount of their evenings were spent on games, whether they were cards or boards, and occasionally a session of video games. Recently, they had begun playing a co-op rpg video game that both of them enjoyed immensely, a game that perfectly balanced their separate strengths and weaknesses to the max and told a story so profound in an enormous game-world that they’d had a hard time putting it away. The total amount of playtime was almost exceeding one hundred hours, but the end of the game was nowhere in sight. Not that it mattered, that just meant more fun to enjoy for longer. 

The amount of playtime this week, however, had been zero. Yuugi had found that both disappointing and frustrating. Atem had seemingly handled it better (“You know you have to focus on your studies, aibou, the games will be waiting for us when it’s done.”), but Yuugi had a feeling he wasn’t too pleased with the lack of it either. 

Yuugi sighed again, the smile disappeared as a small frown guided his lips and eyebrows down. There had been something else lacking this week that had been even more frustrating, and quite depressing. 

Intimacy hadn’t really existed either. 

There had been those quick and soft kisses when passing by each other, the brief but affectionate ones when Yuugi had gotten home from school and Atem had greeted him, and the longer and comforting ones before going to bed. Yuugi had been able to get a tight hug as well when he one evening had gone to the kitchen to get something to drink from the fridge and Atem had been doing the dishes. Surprising him, Yuugi had wrapped his arms around the tanned man’s waist, making him turn around and embrace him with strong arms and wet gloves. Yuugi had been kissed on the cheek before Atem gently had separated them, and turned back to the sink and dirty porcelain. 

But that was it. 

Yuugi hadn’t had time to think more about it this week, but now, when he had nothing hanging over his head? He realised he missed Atem’s closeness. 

He missed the small touches, hands holding each other or tender touching of faces and shoulders. He missed cuddling up against Atem’s body, with either his or Yuugi’s own arms or both wrapped around the other, with content silence or soft talk. He missed the longer, more passionate kisses that spoke volumes for their admiration for each other, and sometimes led to steamier making out sessions, which almost as often turned into…

Yuugi opened his eyes, the hint of a blush on his cheeks as the realisation hit him, hard: 

They hadn’t had sex since last Friday. 

That thought made his insides do a small somersault. Yuugi hadn’t thought about sex at all since then, he hadn’t had the time, not even a thought or desire about taking care of it himself. If Atem had been thinking about it, he hadn’t shown it, but Yuugi knew he rarely cared, at least for himself. Atem cared more about _them_. 

He swallowed, wondering if Atem would be as interested as he was. They were rarely out of sync, the few times one of them had been too tired or simply not in the mood could be counted on one hand, but assumptions were never a good thing. And while Yuugi wouldn’t mind if Atem didn’t feel like it, he did feel uncomfortable with his present desires he couldn’t act on. Of course, the option of taking a shower, a cold one, did exist but if Atem was as keen as Yuugi was, it wouldn’t be fair. 

Mental images of Atem undressing, revealing more and more of his fit body and dark skin, started to flash through Yuugi’s mind. Swallowing again, he tried to suppress the heat in his body. He shouldn’t get too carried away. Especially since the object of his newly grown lust wasn’t home, but away with Natsuki shopping for groceries. They had been gone for quite a while now so they would probably be back sooner rather than later. 

That didn’t stop the images in his head from turning into sensual videos. Damn it. 

Suddenly, the front door opened up and Natsuki’s voice could be heard loudly announcing their return. 

Yuugi hastily sat up and tried his best to minimize and hide the small tent in his pants, as if his mother had gotten inside his room instead of the hallway downstairs. He certainly had to get the hormones in check quickly. Having a body practically screaming “I want sex!” was embarrassing, and he wanted to check up on Atem properly before letting his body have its way, whether it was on its own or not. A few minutes later, steps were heard in the stairs, and shortly, Yuugi’s door opened. 

Atem looked a bit tired but with eyes filled with more energy than his body shown. 

“Yo, aibou,” he said smiling and making his way to Yuugi’s bed to sit down on the edge. 

Yuugi still felt slightly feverish but he had it under control, and nothing tried to run amok when Atem leaned in for a brief kiss. That didn’t stop warmth from spreading down his neck and a small pleasant drop in his stomach to happen as their lips met. And he had to refrain himself from adding more pressure and to prolong the touch. 

“Hi, other me, how did it go?” he said as normally as he could when they had separated. 

“Surprisingly easy for once, there weren’t as many people as there can be, and when we were paying, we ended up with that nice cashier, you know, the one with the sweet smile and chippered voice.” 

Yuugi nodded, he knew of her and how much Natsuki and Atem liked her. Whenever they’d managed to end up at her pay desk, you could guarantee they would be less tired than usual after their shopping tour. 

This seemed promising. 

Atem threw himself backward, lying on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and his hands under his head. He smiled contently, closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I’m glad it’s Sunday, and with the shopping done, there’s really nothing else that needs to be done now.” 

Smiling as well, Yuugi lied down on his side beside Atem, his head supported in his palm. His other hand found its way to Atem’s chest and his fingers danced feathery over the muscles, in a very casual manner. Or at least casual enough for not letting Atem know what thoughts ran through his mind. 

“Well, since chores are out of the way and I have no schoolwork to do, is there something special you’re in the mood for?” he said as nonchalant as he could muster, with a voice that still might’ve been heavier than he intended. Hopefully, it wasn’t enough for Atem to catch on. 

He didn’t seem to, at least not completely, but he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head so he could meet Yuugi’s gaze. It was subtle but Yuugi didn’t miss the raise of his eyebrow. 

When Yuugi didn’t say anything, Atem seemed to focus on the actual question and the subtle questioning his eyebrow created turned into a subtle dejected expression. 

“We haven’t played a lot of games this week, haven’t we?”

“No, we haven’t,” Yuugi shook his head. His fingers stopped their dancing and he gently lowered his hand, letting it stay motionless on Atem’s chest. A temptation to let his hand wander and stroke the muscles, massaging their way to a nipple so he could knead it, entered his mind, almost making him dizzy. He let his hand stay still and focused on his breathing, to not let it become heavier. 

His body controlling-skills seemed to be superior today since Atem didn’t look like he was catching on. Instead, he gave Yuugi a confirming sad smile and let one of his hands out from under his head, to rest on top of Yuugi’s, stroking it. His tone was strangely careful though.

“We could continue with our rpg-adventure?” He suggested. 

Atem might not have realised anything yet, but he must’ve seen something in Yuugi’s face for him to give that questioning tone. Not that it would be surprising, Atem was hard to hide secrets from and Yuugi wasn’t a notably good actor or liar. And there weren’t many things that made Atem more hesitant than not fully knowing what was on Yuugi’s mind. 

Not that Yuugi felt any better, even if he had a guess of what could possibly be running through Atem’s head. A downside of not sharing a mind anymore, but Yuugi wouldn’t trade it for anything, not now, not ever. 

Right now, he had an opening he could use, and while a slight feeling of uncertainty still lingered in the back of his mind, he knew what he wanted. And he wanted the man lying beside him. 

And he needed to know if Atem wanted it as well.

Yuugi’s fingers intertwined with Atem’s, the latter looking rather surprised with eyes slightly bigger and more alert. 

“I… have another game we could try,” he said, voice low in volume and octave. Atem’s pupils dilated a little, starting to catch on it seemed but not entirely sure yet. 

“What did you have in mind aibou?” 

It would’ve been easier to simply tell Atem, but what was the fun in that?

Yuugi lowered himself and gave Atem a kiss, now letting all restraints go, not hiding his motives anymore. Slow and affectionate was replaced with rough determination and enough pressure Yugi noticed to make Atem take a short breath through his nose and forget to breathe out. Entwined fingers hardened their grip and Atem arched his back just enough to make space between his body and the mattress under him. Yuugi couldn’t help but smile against Atem’s lips before he carefully broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavier now, Atem especially, who didn’t seem to know where his speaking capacity went. 

“Ai… bou?” He managed, barely. 

Yuugi leant down again, their mouths close but not enough to touch, his forehead against Atem’s, their hot skin and breath matching perfectly and dimmed eyes locked together. 

“I want to play the silence game,” Yuugi whispered seductively. Atem swallowed hard but his eyes flashed and his voice turned huskier. 

“How do you play that?”

Slow and carefully, Yuugi freed his hand from Atem’s and moved it further down towards his groin, stopping just close enough to be teasing. The heat inside his body was almost overwhelming now; he hoped that if Atem wasn’t in the mood, he would say something soon. 

He gave him a hard kiss and when they separated he whispered into their mingled breathes. 

“No matter what happens, none of us are allowed to make a sound.”

It wasn’t the most original of ideas, especially since most of their opportunities required them to be quiet, with Sugoroku and Natsuki always too close for letting go completely. It was more or less always a challenge for them both, Atem more so since he was the more vocal of the two. Seeing him struggle with his volume was as far as Yuugi was willing to go when it came to torturing his boyfriend, and he had felt guilty for a long time for being turned on by it. Atem had never minded, but it didn’t stop him from making jokes about it. He raised an eyebrow, his questioning obvious this time and a humorous smirk entered his face. 

“You really think that’s fair aibou? You know that’s way more challenging for me than for you.”

He wasn’t entirely wrong. Yuugi had better control over how much his pleasure affected his voice, but it didn’t automatically mean it was easy. And no matter what role they played, Atem had plenty of ways to drive him mad with lust, making it even more difficult to stay silent. 

“Doesn’t that depend on how good of a job I do?” Yuugi laughed quietly, returning the joke. 

He received a hard look from the tanned man. 

“And when have you _ever_ lacked in performance?” 

Yuugi snickered at that and didn’t answer first. Instead, he shifted and straddled Atem, hands on either side of his head, crotches against each other and hardened lengths almost brushing. 

“I don’t know, Pharaoh, have I?” He teased, and lowered himself even more, something his pants wasn’t completely agreeing on. It didn’t matter, their stiffed erections still managed to be pressed hard together, enough to make them both gasp. Atem was already having problems with breathing and speaking at the same time. 

“You… know the answer…aibou… stop teasing.”

Yuugi ignored Atem’s plead and instead rolled his hips, making the other hiss and almost throw his head back into the wall. 

“You didn’t agree on the game, other me.” 

He was met by a frown only Atem could make and a clear sign of his disapproval. If he was thinking about the game idea or Yuugi’s tantalizing movements, Yuugi didn’t know. But he didn’t miss the amused glint in the other’s eyes. 

Atem sighed as in defeat and closed his eyes, head falling back on the mattress. 

“Fine, let’s play by your rules.” He said humorously with his breathing under better control but still strained. 

Yuugi smiled in victory and leant down, kissed Atem softly and caught his bottom lip between his own, giving it a gentle bite. Atem changed the rhythm almost immediately and hungrily opened his mouth, using his own tongue to invite Yuugi’s inside. Yuugi happily obliged and let it ran smoothly over Atem’s, carefully but firmly swirling around, tickling behind teeth and a warmth that made both of them breathless. Yuugi almost got lost in the moment, but when Atem made a small whining sound, he remembered. He broke the kiss, and Atem huffed in annoyance. Yuugi whipped away some drool in the corner of Atem’s mouth with his thumb. 

“Remember the rule, Pharaoh; you can’t make any sound, at all.” 

Atem grinned. 

“You didn’t tell me the game had started, my king.” 

Yuugi chuckled. 

“Touché.”

He sat up, hands on Atem’s sides. 

“Let’s make it more comfortable.” He encouraged, urging Atem to move so they could lie along the long side of Yuugi’s bed instead of Atem having his legs dangling over the edge. Atem didn’t argue and they both moved, until Atem was having his head comfortably on Yuugi’s pillow, Yuugi still hovering over him. 

For a few seconds, they didn’t do anything but look at each other, into each other’s’ eyes where purple and red mirrored the other one’s fervour. Yuugi was the first one in motion, letting his hand wandered alongside Atem’s side before it founded its way up over his chest and could give a nipple a long-awaited massage. Atem sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. 

Yuugi continued the kneading while leaning down, kissed Atem long and hard, before his lips found their way to his ear, voice dark and coarse: 

“Game start.” 

Atem tensed up in anticipation and nodded. Yuugi started to suck and nibble on Atem’s earlobe, making him stretch his neck to the side to give Yuugi better access. There was no way Yuugi was going to miss that opportunity, and so he continued to let his lips and tongue and teeth work their way along the sensitive skin with kisses and licks, nibbles and bites. Atem was wearing that beautiful half-slim fitted shirt with the wide collar, its stretchy fabric making it easy to move around for better access and exposing the dark skin underneath. Yuugi’s hand that earlier massaged the now stiff nipple helped his mouth work even further down to Atem’s shoulders, and then continued their journey along the collar bones, moving the fabric as he went on. 

He barely needed to do more than lift the hem of the shirt for Atem to follow along and lift his upper body enough for Yuugi to take it off. It ended up somewhere on the floor, together with Yuugi’s own but he was too busy getting back to taste Atem’s skin, letting his tongue work on Atem’s nipple, to care about where their shirts ended up. Atem’s hands found their way to Yuugi’s head and roughly massaged his scalp with desperate fingers. 

_Someone is needy_ , Yuugi mused and decided to speed things up a bit. He undid the button of Atem’s pants, putting extra pressure on the hardness when he opened the zipper. Atem’s chest rose quickly as if he would’ve made a sharp inhale, biting his underlip. He was already struggling. 

Yuugi couldn’t help it. He wanted to challenge Atem in any way possible, this was a game after all, and he did not intend to lose. By any means necessary, within their boundaries of course. 

The tight pants weren’t easy to remove but Yuugi managed, taking off Atem’s socks while he was at it. Completely exposed, arms above head and legs open wide, he looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, but Yuugi knew better. Oh, how he knew better. 

Right now though, he was dead set on making the Pharaoh tremble underneath him. 

Hands on Atem’s hips, he silently managed to convince the other to turn, lying on his stomach instead. Atem barely had time to get more comfortable though before Yuugi buried his face between Atem’s buttocks, tongue making a quick circling around his entrance and carefully, but resolutely entered. 

Atem didn’t moan, but oh how close he was, Yuugi could hear it. His breath was ragged and silent grunts made him hide his face in the pillow. His hips moved on their own, meeting Yuugi’s movements while the rest of his body alternately turned tense and relaxed. His fists were grabbing the blanket with everything he had, turning the knuckles white. A pleasant shiver went through Yuugi’s body at the sight of that, what little he could make out from having half his face buried in tensed muscles, and his tongue wriggled, causing Atem to spasm. Yuugi knew it was a bit cheesy, but he still couldn’t get over the fact that he could make Atem squirm like this, that he could bring the confident Pharaoh into pure bliss no other had seen. That simple thought (and the fact he had his nose entombed in a tight space) almost made him forget to breathe. Then he realised that Atem wasn’t. He was holding his breath and had been for far too many seconds. 

_Not good._

Reluctantly, he lifted his head from Atem’s ass, and carefully stroked his back. He couldn’t tell Atem to breathe, the rule of the game applied to him as well but he hoped a small break would help. It did, Atem relaxed a little and started panting silently again, head slightly raised from the pillow. 

Yuugi’s hand slowly moved down Atem’s spine and found its way back to his entrance, this time only touching the outer muscles. Atem didn’t seem too pleased with it and pushed himself against Yuugi’s fingers, urging him to enter again, forcing Yuugi to put his other hand on Atem’s hip, keeping him in place. Atem buried his face in the pillow and sighed, not having enough energy to try and dominate equally. 

_Let me take care of you_ , Yuugi whispered in his mind, trying to convey the thought by kissing Atem’s lower back. If it worked he could not tell, but Atem propped himself on his elbows and managed to look over his shoulder, his eyes soft and filled with a mix of trust, affection, and eagerness. He wanted what Yuugi wished to give. 

Now reassured, Yuugi leaned over the edge of the bed and got out the lube and a condom from the secret box under it. Atem was almost wet enough with saliva alone, but Yuugi preferred to play it safe. He shoved down his pants to his knees, dick twitching when being released from the constraining textiles and didn’t spare the amount of lube he applied on his now rubber coated erection. 

Satisfied, he positioned himself between Atem’s legs, tip just touching his entrance, Atem raising his lower body for better insertion, and Yuugi thrusted- 

…

_Fuck!_

Buried in tight muscles, Yuugi clenched his teeth, holding his breath. Damn, this was troublesome! Atem made a fervent inhale, so close to a moan or perhaps even a scream that Yuugi was afraid that Atem would lose the challenge too soon, if _he_ would lose the challenge too soon. Granted, they both had to become the king of whispers to be able to hide their intimate activities in the shared household, but no one had heard their muffled moans and grunts from the nearby bedrooms or the bottom floor. They had to be quiet, a challenge difficult enough, but it was barely a bother. 

Silence, however, was torture. 

Yuugi almost didn’t dare to move, and Atem wasn’t too keen to make him. For a minute or two, they both stayed still, bodies slightly shaking, tensed, almost no breaths, the panting too shallow. 

Warily, Yuugi moved an inch back and forth, but he had to pause again when a moan threatened to escape his mouth. His jaw almost hurt for all the clenching he had to do, and the quickened rush of blood roared in his ears, almost making him incapable of hearing if Atem made any sounds. 

He didn’t need to hear him though to realize Atem was holding his breath again. 

_Damn it, other me._

Letting his forehead rest between Atem’s shoulder blades, he planted soft kisses on the sweaty skin. Atem made a soundless exhale, seemingly trying to get his breathing under control. 

Yuugi had wanted to win by any means necessary but he would not allow Atem to faint because of lack of air. 

Slower than before, he moved again, this time almost pulling himself out before pushing deeper again. Atem definitely made a silent scream but he was not breaking the rule so Yuugi let it slip, and while his gasps were uneven and way too ragged, he was still breathing. 

Doing another thrust, he let out a strained breath against Atem’s skin. Damn, he was still awfully tight! He really should’ve prepared him more. 

Atem, on the other hand, grunted into the pillow and pushed his behind hard against Yuugi, clearly not thinking alike. Yuugi couldn’t tell if he was trying to make the game harder for him or if he was actually enjoying it despite his struggles. It was probably both. If it was mainly the former, however, it was working. Yuugi made a gasp dangerously close to a whine and pressed his forehead hard against Atem’s back, biting his under lip so hard he almost pierced the skin. Fuck fuck fuck, this was… not cheating technically but it did drove him mad. And it got even more difficult when Atem started meeting Yuugi’s every thrust, adding depth and speed to it as well as torturous pleasure. 

_How typical of Atem._

Well, two could play by not-cheating, and Yuugi had his own ways. Supported on his forearms, he took a rough grip of Atem’s shoulders, making it possible for _deeper_ thrusts, and impossible for Atem to hide his face in the pillow. Clearly frustrated, Atem reached with his hand and managed to get a firm hold on one of Yuugi’s butt cheeks, intensifying their movements. Or perhaps preventing Yuugi from finding the spot that, if hit fierce enough, could turn Atem into jelly. 

It couldn’t prevent Yuugi from moving faster though, and with that, harder. But that was also a double-edged sword (Yuugi snickered mentally over his witticism) since heightening the sensations for Atem had the same effect on Yuugi. Fuck he needed to do something else about this if he didn’t want to lose! If he could only- perhaps if he shifted the angle a bit he could- 

Atem’s body suddenly jerked and he almost threw his head back into Yuugi’s, making Yuugi panic, worried that he had hurt him. Atem’s face didn’t show any signs of pain. His eyes were closed hard and he was clenching his teeth, but the frown he wore wasn’t caused by agony. 

Yuugi smirked. It looked like he had found that spot after all. 

This was definitely not… not-cheating, and somewhere in his mind Yuugi knew he probably shouldn’t play this dirty. He knew it wasn’t entirely fair since Atem didn’t have anything to counter with; he could only keep on fighting and hope for a chance to trick Yuugi into defeat. But Yuugi wasn’t going to let him. And since Atem wasn’t hurt, only extremely overwhelmed with sensations on the borderline of torment, Yuugi continued to hit Atem’s prostate with great precision. 

Atem didn’t manage to hold on to Yuugi anymore and released him so he could give the mattress a hard punch. His whole body was strained like a rubber band now and if Yuugi had to guess, he didn’t have long before he would collapse. He doubted Atem would be able to stay quiet through an orgasm but one could never know. 

So he used the last and dirtiest of cards and solely flipped them both to the side so he could take a hold of Atem’s dick, stroking him in a not so careful manner. 

That turned out to be way too much. 

Atem buried his head in the pillow, and he lost every bit of defense as unrestrained, loud moans and curses were buried into the fabric, his body convulsing violently while hot cum spilled over Yuugi’s hand and Atem’s belly.

Yuugi continued to stroke him through the orgasm until Atem was practically boneless, then shifting his hand to hold Atem’s hip to steady his thrusts. He couldn’t help but feel a bit cocky about winning the game, even with his dirty tricks. 

He started to form a plan of trying to make Atem come a second time, hell they hadn’t had sex in over a week after all when Atem surprised him by lifting his head and twisting his body so he could lock his eyes with Yuugi’s. And words of a language Yuugi didn’t know but that still could send shivers through his body left Atem’s mouth, voice dark and coarse, eyes foggy and bangs sticking to his sweaty face. Fuck… he was sex personified… no, this was definitely cheating! Granted, Atem had already lost the game but… this wasn’t… he couldn’t… 

_Fuck… OH FUCK!_

Yuugi’s senses exploded, his fingers digging into Atem’s hip as his movements faltered and became disjointed. His superior body control from before finally broke but before he could let out a loud desperate cry, Atem challenged his own agility further and twisted his body even more and caught Yuugi’s mouth against his, capturing his scream. Wave after wave flowed through his body but Atem held him together until he too was languid and they both relaxed completely, bodies in a sweaty tangle and lungs trying to calm down after such harsh treatment. 

Yuugi still had a hold of Atem’s hip when he was reminded of the sticky mess on his fingers and the skin under them. Damn, he’d forgotten it in the heat of the moment. He definitely needed to take a bath again, and so did Atem. They would need to change the sheets as well. 

Yuugi made a mental snort, so much for lazing on a Sunday afternoon. 

Atem shifted so he was lying on his other side, so they could be face to face, seemingly not caring about the mess on the bedspread. His brows were knitted in a not so amused frown. 

“Well?” He said before Yuugi could react to it.

“Well, what?” Yuugi asked taken aback. 

Atem leaned even closer towards Yuugi’s face. 

“You call that a fair game, aibou?” 

A few seconds of absolute silence passed. Then Yuugi laughed, deepening the frown on Atem’s face. 

“Other me, you’re not allowed to be a sore loser when you accepted the game,” he snickered. 

“I did not accept dirty tricks like that last move.” 

Yuugi grinned and gave Atem a warm kiss. 

“That’s weird because I was under the impression that you liked it.” 

Whatever comeback Atem might’ve had was lost as the Pharaoh dropped his stern façade and started to laugh as well. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” He chuckled, nuzzling up against Yuugi. “You seemed to enjoy it quite yourself.” 

“Hey, now _that_ was cheating! You shouldn’t be allowed to use Arabic on me.” 

Atem shrugged. 

“I had already lost the game by then so why would the rules apply to me anymore?” He teased, giving Yuugi’s nose a soft nudge with his own. “You shouldn’t be pouting aibou. You won.” 

“Well, yes I did but-“ 

Yuugi made a small whelp when Atem caught him in an embrace and shifted them both so that Atem was lying on his back with Yuugi on top. The cooling mess on their stomachs mixing together wasn’t the most pleasant thing in the world but Yuugi didn’t feel like pointing it out. 

“So, congratulations, my king. What do you want as a prize?” 

Yuugi’s expression of surprise shifted from sudden to questioning. 

“What do you mean with prize?” He asked. Atem caressed Yuugi’s neck, melting him.

“A victor of such a hard challenge deserves a prize. So tell me, my king, what do you want?”

Yuugi said nothing. Just let his eyes dive into Atem’s, rediscovering every detail of his irises he was already familiar with but just couldn’t stop being fascinated by. Letting them wander over his face and the pores in it, the colour of his skin, the eyeliner that had smudged a little on the edges, reddened lips still swollen after their session. He tucked away some strands of Atem’s bangs behind his ear with the unspoiled hand, an affectionate smile on his lips. 

“I want you.” He said.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

“Aibou, I know it’s been a week since the last time, but we’re exhausted now, we should-“

“No, I mean… ”Yuugi interrupted. “ I want _you_. I want to be with _you_.” 

Atem paused. Then he shook his head with closed eyes and a small chuckle.

“Aibou, you sap…”

“Will you take a bath with me? I can scrub your back and then later perhaps…”

He nuzzled against Atem’s neck, giving him feathery kisses between the hickeys he’d made earlier. 

“… perhaps we can continue with our rpg-adventure?”

It made no sound but Yuugi could still hear Atem open his eyes and widen his smile. The arms holding him tightened and Atem affectionately rubbed his cheek against Yuugi’s. 

“I would love that, aibou.”

 

****

*~ The End ~*


End file.
